Au Clair de la Lune
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU, Naruto-centric] Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke terdengar seperti angan-angan di telinganya. Bahkan, fantasi terliarnya pun tidak pernah sampai kepada hal itu. NaruSasuNaru untuk Shrine Event - Bloody Valentine: When Darkness Meets Romance. Mild-dark theme. OS.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no trademark or copyright infringement is intended. Credit tittle and lyric in this fanfiction belong to their respective owners.

**Warning:** AU, mild dark-theme, organisasi kriminal, OOC&IC, typo, beberapa minor character death, deskripsi mendominasi, implied sex-scene.

o

**Au Clair de la Lune**

© iluminnascent

Terinspirasi dari;** "Saint Valentine's Day Massacre"  
**Untuk Shrine Event — BLOODY VALENTINE; When Darkness Meets Romance

o

**Chicago, Januari 1940.**

Kedua matanya menatap bisu langit-langit tinggi bercat putih pucat yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia tahu jika dirinya tidak sedang terbaring lemah di kamar tidur rumahnya atau salah satu rumah peristirahatan yang ia miliki. Aroma menyengat yang tajam dari obat-obatan tidak tercium di kamarnya yang nyaman; membuat hidungnya seperti terbakar. Ia menggeram pelan mendengar suara dari perbincangan siapapun yang berada di luar ruangan. Tidakkah mereka tahu jika dirinya hanya ingin beristirahat? Lagi pula, apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini?

Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh atau memberikan reaksi apapun ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki dari alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai ruangan. Ia terlihat lebih menganggap langit-langit berwarna pucat itu jauh lebih menarik sebelum mendengar sosok yang sekarang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya berdeham pelan.

"Aku mendengar jika kau masuk rumah sakit."

Ah, suara itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak mendengar suara tersebut. Sepuluh tahun? Atau lebih dari itu? Ia hanya ingat terakhir mendengar suara familiar itu adalah sebelum para agen federal menjebloskannya ke Alcatraz; mendekam di balik jeruji besi sebelum dibebaskan setahun yang lalu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia mendesis pelan di antara bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Ia tidak mau repot-repot melirik sosok di sampingnya dan bertemu dengan sepasang oniks yang dibenci sekaligus dirindukannya. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di sini? Tidakkah sosok tersebut takut jika anak buahnya tidak segan-segan untuk menarik pelatuk dan menghabisi nyawa laki-laki itu?

"Nah, apa yang kauharapkan dari seorang penginap _neurosyphilis, Sasuke_?" Ia memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimat; mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Otot-otot tubuhnya segera mengerang protes ketika ia mencoba menegakkan tubuh. Dari sudut matanya, ia mendapati pemilik iris oniks itu bergeming di tempat dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, kau tahu. Aku cukup beruntung bisa hidup sampai saat ini."

"Hn."

Ia tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya. Sekali lagi mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan erang kesakitan karena penyakit yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jika bisa, saat ini juga ia pasti akan melontarkan kata-kata sarkastis kepada laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Namun rasa sakit pada kepalanya membuatnya hanya diam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke datang mengunjunginya di saat seperti ini. Apa untuk mengejeknya karena terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit? Atau laki-laki itu datang hanya untuk mengasihaninya?

Tidak. Ia tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan dari siapapun, termasuk laki-laki yang dulu pernah menjadi orang yang dipercayainya namun berakhir ketika ia tahu bahwa sosok tersebut adalah orang yang seharusnya ia lenyapkan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah dua orang yang hidup di dunia yang sama namun berdiri di posisi yang berseberangan. Adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang sampai saat ini belum bisa dilupakannya karena telah membiarkan laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha itu masuk di dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, huh?" ia berbalik bertanya namun Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan terdengar di ruangan itu sebelum Sasuke mendudukkan diri dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada. "Sasuke—"

"Aku datang untuk mengajukan penawaran untukmu."

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena tiba-tiba bergerak, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkeram kerah pakaian Sasuke; menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan sepasang iris safir yang berkilat. Ia berusaha keras tidak mengacuhkan perasaan bergolak di perutnya ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia kembali bertemu sepasang iris oniks milik Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika aku akan mendengarkan apa yang kaukatakan, Uchiha?" geramnya kepada laki-laki itu. Ia mendesis melihat sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat—seperti mengejeknya.

"Kau membunuh enam orang keluarga Uchiha dan hampir membunuhku, _Idiot_," Sasuke berkata dengan nada suara datar sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Sudah sepantasnya kau memberikan kompensasi atas apa yang kaulakukan. Kau cukup beruntung kami tidak membalas apa yang sudah terjadi antara keluarga kita. Katakan saja penawaran yang akan kuberikan adalah cara untuk menebus hutang Akatsuki kepada keluarga Uchiha."

Ia mengeluarkan suara mirip tawa mengejek dari bibirnya, menarik tubuhnya menjauh sebelum menyandarkan diri pada kepala tempat tidur. Kedua iris safirnya tidak lepas menatap sosok Sasuke yang terlihat tenang walau tidak jauh dari mereka, ia bisa melihat dua anak buahnya mengintip dari luar kamar.

"Kami tidak berhutang apapun kepada kalian." Ia berusaha tidak memedulikan sudut bibir Sasuke yang kembali terangkat. "Apa yang terjadi sebelas tahun lalu adalah hal yang seharusnya terjadi."

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Ekspresi pasif yang diperlihatkan Sasuke saat ini sudah cukup baginya untuk menarik kesimpulan. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel kecokelatan yang melekat di tubuh sosok tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau bisa melihatnya lebih dulu." Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum terdiam sejenak dan membalikkan tubuh. "Tapi kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima penawaran dari keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin dengan ini, setidaknya hubungan kita bisa seperti dulu."

Ia terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua pupil melebar dan menatap ke arah di mana Sasuke berdiri. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun saat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu berjalan menjauh. Di kepalanya, kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke kembali terngiang.

Apa yang dikatakan terdengar seperti sebuah angan-angan di telinganya, seperti sebuah mimpi yang sangat sulit untuk direalisasikan. Bahkan, fantasi terliarnya pun tidak pernah sampai kepada hal itu.

Tapi... mungkinkah jika dirinya dan Sasuke tidak terlahir di posisi yang seperti sekarang, mereka mempunyai kesempatan seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke? Seperti sebelas tahun lalu di mana kekacauan sekarang belum terjadi?

Mungkinkah ada secercah harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik di antara dosa yang pernah mereka buat?

Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, pesimis dengan hal itu.

o

_By the light of the moon, my friend Pierrot lend me your pen to write a word.  
My candle is out, I have no more light.  
Open your door for me, for the love of God._

o

**Chicago, 1928.**

Hidup menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga mafia bukanlah menjadi pilihan hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin dilahirkan jika saja dirinya tahu bahwa ketika umurnya belum genap enam bulan, wanita yang melahirkannya akan tewas tertembak karena pertikaian antar geng. Ia memang tidak mengenal wanita yang melahirkannya, tapi sampai sekarang dirinya merasa kasihan setiap kali teringat cerita pengasuhnya yang mengatakan jika ibunya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Wanita malang itu tengah berjalan—dengan menggendong dirinya—sambil membawa sebuah kantong belanjaan ketika pertikaian antar geng terjadi. Sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh pelaku pertikaian tidak sengaja mengenai dada ibunya; menembus tulang rusuk sampai ke jantung. Ibunya meninggal di tempat sebelum seseorang sempat membawa wanita itu menjalani pengobatan.

Ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa ayahnya. Dari cerita orang-orang, ia tahu ibunya pindah ke daerah kumuh di pinggiran Brooklyn ketika masih mengandung dirinya. Wanita itu hanya tinggal sendirian tanpa pernah dikunjungi seorang pun dan menafkahi diri dengan bekerja di salah satu pabrik sepatu. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana ibunya berasal atau merasa ditinggalkan ketika wanita itu meninggal. Di mata orang-orang, Uzumaki Kushina hanya seorang wanita biasa di antara penduduk Amerika.

Dua puluh enam tahun sudah ia hidup di dunia ini. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, tangannya sudah memegang sebuah senapan api. Sejak kecil, ia sudah diajarkan hidup sebagai seorang mafia oleh laki-laki yang merawatnya setelah ibunya meninggal. Hidup dan dibesarkan di tengah orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan dunia mafia membuatnya tahu apa yang dihadapinya di luar tembok tinggi kediaman Akatsuki. Tidak heran, sebelum usianya menginjak lima belas tahun, ia sudah pandai menembak, berkelahi, dan bahkan menggunakan berbagai macam senjata tajam.

Ia tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menjalani kehidupannya sebagai bagian dari Akatsuki. Ia mempunyai hutang nyawa Nagato karena laki-laki itu sudah memungut dan membesarkannya setelah kematian Kushina. Tidak heran jika pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk hidup sebagai anggota mafia di bawah pimpinan Nagato. Menyesal? Tidak. Akatsuki adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dirinya merasa diterima. Ia jauh lebih memilih bersama Akatsuki dibandingkan hidup di jalanan atau tempat kumuh seperti Brooklyn.

Hidup menjadi bagian keluarga mafia juga tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Ia mungkin merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki yang hebat ketika tangannya menggenggam senjata api dan melakukan perdagangan obat-obatan terlarang dengan pihak lain. Prostitusi dan perdagangan manusia pun adalah sesuatu yang wajar dalam hidupnya.

Walau tidak ingin mengakui, ia tidak begitu suka ketika mereka harus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pihak berwajib atau bahkan terlibat perselisihan dengan keluarga mafia lain hanya karena batas wilayah. Ia tidak suka jika harus melihat rekan-rekannya tertangkap oleh polisi atau terluka dan terbunuh karena pertikaian antar keluarga mafia.

Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka perselisihan antar keluarga mafia adalah hal yang membuat hidupnya berantakan.

Semua itu bermula ketika Nagato memperkenalkan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu padanya. Di matanya, Sasuke hanya terlihat seperti laki-laki biasa kecuali wajah tampan dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Sasuke bahkan terlihat lebih kurus darinya dan ia bisa mengalahkan laki-laki itu dengan mudah di atas ring tinju ketika Kisame ingin melihat kemampuan Sasuke.

Pada awalnya, ia sama sekali tidak suka saat Nagato memutuskan Sasuke adalah rekan kerja yang cocok baginya. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa Sasuke hanyalah laki-laki menyebalkan dan tidak suka bersosialisasi—sangat bertolak belakang dengan sosoknya.

Tapi ia harus bisa mengakui bahwa kemampuan Sasuke bisa dikatakan jauh lebih baik dibanding orang-orang yang menjadi rekannya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu bisa bersikap tenang dan menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi dengan amat baik. Ia yang pernah melihat kemampuan Sasuke menembak dan berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sempat berpikir jika laki-laki itu memang sengaja mengalah ketika pertama kali mereka berhadapan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mulai mempercayai Sasuke seperti ia mempercayai Nagato dan Konan.

Dan hampir setahun sejak Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki, ia mulai menyadari jika dirinya menganggap pemilik iris oniks itu lebih dari sekadar teman dan rekan kerja.

Ciuman pertama yang dibaginya bersama Sasuke adalah ketika mereka menjalani misi dan berakhir dengan perselisihan antara keluarga Akatsuki dan Uchiha. Sasuke terkena tembakan di perut sementara dirinya tidak mendapat luka yang parah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya hal itu terjadi. Saat selesai menangani luka laki-laki itu, ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajah lalu mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

Nalarnya sama sekali tidak sempat memberikan perintah ketika ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke sebelum memejamkan mata. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk berpikir jika Sasuke pasti akan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Namun, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu. Sosok tersebut malah memegang erat leher kecokelatannya untuk menahannya pergi dan memagut serta melumat bibirnya dengan antusias.

Insting menguasai tubuhnya dengan cepat. Logika seolah-olah tidak lagi penting saat jemari pucat itu membelai punggungnya. Logikanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik ketika instingnya menginginkan dirinya untuk menekankan tubuh pada tubuh Sasuke dengan bibir yang masih saling bertaut dan napas memburu disertai suara Sasuke yang merapalkan namanya berkali-kali sembari meremas helaian rambut pirangnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya saat bibir Sasuke mulai mencicipi permukaan tubuhnya dan mengirimkan friksi-friksi yang terasa asing baginya.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir—ketika terbangun beberapa jam kemudian—setelah menyadari semua pakaian yang sebelumnya melekat di tubuhnya kini berceceran di atas lantai sementara hanya ada selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Perlahan, ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak terlihat di manapun. Sisi lain tempat tidur yang kosong terasa dingin ketika ia menyapukan telapak tangannya di atas permukaan selimut.

Hari itu, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di atas tempat tidur Sasuke sembari menghirup aroma tubuh laki-laki itu yang tersisa. Hanya saja, suara ketukan yang terdengar mendesak memaksanya untuk turun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan sosok Konan berdiri di depan pintu sembari mencengkeram erat ujung pakaian.

"N-Nagato... seseorang membunuh Nagato," kata Konan dengan suara bergetar.

o

_By the light of the moon, Pierrot replied.  
I don't have any pen, I'm in bed.  
Go to neighbor's, I think she's there.  
Because in her kitchen, someone is using the lighter._

o

Darah...

Matanya hanya bisa melihat cairan kental berwarna merah itu walau di sekitarnya, ruangan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Kedua iris safirnya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur bertiang empat. Posisi itu sangat familiar di matanya. Hanya saja, jika biasanya Nagato akan melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruhnya masuk, kali ini laki-laki itu bergeming di tempat. Kedua mata laki-laki itu terpejam. Namun bibir milik laki-laki itu terlihat terbuka seperti tengah berteriak. Darah yang sebagian besar diserap oleh pakaian serta selimut yang menutupi tubuh Nagato terlihat sudah hampir mengering.

Ia sadar jika saat ini kedua kakinya tengah bergetar dan napasnya tercekat. Jika saja Kisame—yang berdiri di sampingnya—tidak dengan cepat bergerak, ia pasti sudah berakhir terduduk di atas permukaan lantai.

"Kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi ada yang melihat seseorang keluar dari kamar Nagato setelah suara tembakan terdengar."

"Siapa?" Suaranya nyaris berupa bisikan ketika kedua matanya melihat sosok Nagato yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur. Di sampingnya, Kisame menyeluarkan suara menyerupai geraman.

"Sasuke. Salah satu penjaga melihatnya berlari sambil membawa senjata. Kami..."

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kisame selanjutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar namun bukan karena sedih. Ia marah. Marah atas apa yang dikatakan laki-laki di sampingnya. Pandangannya hanya melihat warna merah dari darah Nagato yang mengering. Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini Kisame tengah memanggil namanya dan menanyakan apa dirinya baik baik saja atau tidak.

"Aku ingin kau mencari dan membawa orang itu ke hadapanku," ujarnya dengan nada dingin beberapa saat kemudian tanpa melihat ke arah Kisame. "Bawa Sasuke padaku dengan cara apapun juga. Termasuk jika kau harus memotong kaki dan tangannya sekalipun."

Ya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Kisame untuk membawa sosok itu. Sasuke sudah mempermainkannya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Nagato—orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sosok ayah—setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Apa alasan di balik perbuatan laki-laki itu?

Walau dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke membunuh Nagato, ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang masih mempercayai bahwa Sasuke memiliki alasan yang masuk akal atas apa yang sudah dilakukan. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa membenarkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya—kepada Akatsuki.

Ia sungguh ingin menanyakan langsung alasan tersebut kepada Sasuke. Hanya saja, setiap kali nama laki-laki itu terdengar olehnya, ia harus berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengacungkan pistol kepada siapapun yang mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama tersebut terucap di hadapannya. Dan tidak sulit bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk menuruti perintah tersebut karena posisinya sebagai bos Akatsuki setelah Nagato meninggal.

Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi ketika pemakaman Nagato. Ia ingat Kisame datang kepadanya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sisa kepercayaannya kepada laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha. Bukan kebetulan jika laki-laki itu bergabung ke dalam Akatsuki. Sasuke memang diperintahkan untuk menyusup ke dalam Akatsuki dan mengambil kepercayaan dari anggota khusus semacam dirinya dan Konan sebelum membunuh Nagato.

Dan ia tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, hanyalah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jika... jika saja ia tidak terhanyut dalam perasaan konyol yang dirasakannya kepada Sasuke, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, bukan?

Mungkin kekacauan yang terjadi di Akatsuki setelah kematian Nagato tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin saja—

Berbagai kemungkinan yang melintas di kepalanya hanya membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Ia tidak bisa mencegah apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak bisa menghidupkan seseorang yang saat ini sudah terkubur di bawah permukaan tanah. Mengembalikan kondisi Akatsuki ketika Nagato masih menjawab sebagai bos adalah satu dari sekian hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Perlu satu tahun penuh baginya untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai bos Akatsuki. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menjadi bos mafia yang disegani di dunia bawah. Tapi walau seluruh kekayaan yang dimilikinya adalah karena usaha gelapnya, banyak orang di luar sana yang mengenalnya sebagai seorang _public figure._ Ia bahkan sempat mendengar orang-orang di luar sana menjulukinya sebagai "Robin Hood di jaman modern" karena donasinya di bidang sosial.

Walau setahun belakangan ini dirinya disibukkan dengan Akatsuki, jauh dalam dirinya ia masih menginginkan pembalasan atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha kepada Nagato.

o

_By the light of the moon, likable Lubin.  
Knocks on the brunette's door, she soon responses, "Who's knocking like that?"  
He then replies, "Open your door for the God of Love!"_

o

**Lincoln Park, 14 Februari 1929.**

Tangan kanannya mencengkeram gagang pistol sementara kedua matanya menatap tanpa berkedip tujuh laki-laki bersetelan serba hitam yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di dinding garasi. Walau ada keinginan di dalam dirinya untuk turun dan mengacungkan mulut pistol ke tubuh orang-orang itu, telapak tangan Sasori yang menahan bahunya membuatnya hanya diam dan melihat Hidan serta Kakuzu mengacungkan senapan dari balik kaca hitam mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Ia tahu ketujuh laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya adalah orang-orang dari keluarga Uchiha; keluarga mafia yang sudah lama menjadi musuh Akatsuki dalam perebutan wilayah kekuasaan. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan mual dan perutnya yang bergolak tidak nyaman ketika menyadari bahwa di antara ketujuh orang-orang tersebut, Sasuke tengah berdiri sambil mencuri pandang ke arah mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Betapa ia ingin memerintahkan Hidan untuk tidak melukai laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Ia mendesis dengan tangan yang mencengkeram kursi kulit yang didudukinya sampai membuat kukunya terasa sakit saat melihat Kakuzu mulai menarik pelatuk dan membuat peluru-peluru panas itu meluncur ke arah ketujuh anggota keluarga Uchiha tanpa bisa dicegah. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar keinginannya untuk keluar dari mobil dan melihat keadaan Sasuke. Ia ingin memastikan laki-laki itu baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika ingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya, ia memilih mengabaikan pemikiran itu.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bergeming di tempat dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada tubuh-tubuh yang kini terbaring di atas permukaan tanah. Darah terlihat di mana-mana; menggenangi ketujuh tubuh tersebut. Tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarga Uchiha yang bergerak dari posisinya jika melihat berapa banyak selongsong peluru yang kini berserakan di dekat kaki Kakuzu dan Hidan. Telinganya seolah-olah tuli walau di luar mobil suara pekik histeris dari orang-orang menggema melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Sepasang iris safirnya begitu terfokus kepada wajah pucat Sasuke yang dinodai warna merah.

"Ayo pergi dari tempat ini sebelum polisi datang."

Ia cukup terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar datar—nyaris ragu apakah itu adalah suaranya atau tidak. Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok Sasuke dan menatap sesuatu di ujung sepatunya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai bergerak dan membawanya kembali ke kediamannya.

Keesokan harinya, dari surat kabar, ia mengetahui bahwa hanya satu korban yang selamat. Ia tertawa mendengar bagaimana orang-orang di luar sana menyebut membantaian itu sebagai _'Saint Valentine's Day Massacre'_. Namun tawanya dengan cepat memudar setelah membaca bahwa satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari pembantain tersebut adalah Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau marah. Sasuke yang justru bertanggung jawab atas kematian Nagato ternyata masih bisa selamat walau beberapa butir peluru menembus tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Ia tanpa sadar meremas surat kabar di tangannya ketika membaca pengakuan Sasuke yang mengatakan tidak ada seorang pun yang sudah menembak laki-laki itu walau sudah jelas Sasuke dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka tembak yang serius.

"_Bastard_," geramnya sembari mengabaikan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya karena Sasuke masih hidup. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar ada cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya atau isak tangis yang menggema di ruang kerjanya pagi itu.

Ia sungguh merasa dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

o

_By the light of the moon, one could barely see.  
The pen was looked for...  
The light was looked for...  
With all that looking, I don't know what was found.  
But I do know that the door was shut behind them_

o

**Chicago, Januari 1940.**

Sepuluh tahun yang dilewatkannya di penjara Alcatraz bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin diingatnya. Semua itu sudah berlalu dan saat ini dirinya cukup beruntung masih bisa menghirup udara di luar penjara. Ingatan-ingatan mengenai hari-hari yang dilewatinya di dalam sel penjara yang sempit seperti sudah memudar dengan cepat walau ia baru keluar dari tempat itu satu tahun lalu.

"... Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran kalian," ujarnya kepada sosok di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak menggapai gelas piala berisi anggur merah, mencium aroma minuman itu sejenak sebelum meminumnya dalam beberapa teguk. Segera saja, seorang pelayan kembali mengisi gelas pialanya. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan tiga distrik milik Akatsuki kepada Uchiha, kau tahu."

"Hn. Kau juga tahu jika kau tidak punya pilihan."

Suara gebrakan keras terdengar ketika ia memukulkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan meja; tidak terlihat memedulikan jika gelas piala miliknya yang berisi anggur kini bergoyang sebelum terjatuh dari atas meja. Kedua iris safirnya menatap nyalang ke arah sosok Sasuke yang terlihat tenang dan sibuk menyesap anggur dari gelas pialanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan apakah aku punyai pilihan atau tidak, SASUKE!" serunya. "Kau tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku."

Sepasang oniks Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu meletakkan gelas piala di atas meja dan mengaitkan jemari tangan. "Naruto—"

"Stop," ia mendesis dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan hanya karena laki-laki itu memanggil namanya. "Jangan memanggilku seolah-olah kau mengenalku, Uchiha. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan sia-sia. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan wilayahku karena keluarga kalian menganggap Akatsuki mempunyai hutang kepada Uchiha. Ingatlah jika kalian yang memulai semua ini. Jangan katakan jika kau lupa bagaimana kau membunuh Nagato, Bastard."

"Aku melakukannya demi keluargaku."

"Dan akupun akan melakukan apapun demi Akatsuki." Ia menegakkan tubuh dan melemparkan begitu masa amplop cokelat yang dua hari lalu diberikan Sasuke. "Termasuk jika pembicaraan ini berarti tidak akan ada kata 'damai' di antara Akatsuki dan Uchiha."

Ia tidak membiarkan Sasuke mengatakan apapun dan segera beranjak dari posisinya ke arah pintu restoran yang sengaja dikosongkan atas permintaannya. Tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, ia kembali mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua ini berakhir?" Sasuke berkata. "Akatsuki dan Uchiha. Tidakkah sudah saatnya perselisihan dua keluarga ini diakhiri? Aku menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua kekacauan ini berakhir tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja?"

Ia terdiam di tempatnya tanpa mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu ganda di hadapannya. Memang benar bahwa apa yang ditawarkan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah diharapkannya terjadi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika kedua keluarga yang bahkan sebelum Nagato menduduki posisi bos Akatsuki sudah berselisih dengan Uchiha akan bisa bertemu tanpa harus saling menodongkan senjata.

Sejujurnya, tawaran Sasuke terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah lelah dengan semua perselisihan dua keluarga mafia itu.

Tapi bukankah dirinya harus bisa bersikap realistis? Mengingat bahwa kekacauan ini sudah lama terjadi, ia tidak yakin dengan melepaskan tiga distrik dan memberikannya kepada keluarga Uchiha akan membawa keuntungan bagi Akatsuki. Baginya, keluarganya adalah hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan apapun. Ia tidak bisa melakukan pertaruhan atas sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Bagaimana jika ini hanya permulaan? Bagaimana jika Uchiha menginginkan hal lain sampai pada akhirnya Akatsuki akan hancur tidak bersisa?

Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tahu," ia berkata setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Kedua matanya menatap tepat ke arah sepasang oniks Sasuke. "Nagato pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Ia ingin melihat dunia yang baru dan jauh lebih baik daripada sekarang. Sampai saat ini aku masih berpikir bagaimana cara merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir jika perselisihan antara Akatsuki dan Uchiha bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, Sasuke. Selama kedua keluarga mafia ini ada, aku ragu dengan hal itu. Akatsuki dan Uchiha seperti dua sisi koin. Mungkin kita memang berseberangan, tapi kedua keluarga ini saling melengkapi."

Ia bersyukur Sasuke tidak memberikan komentar apapun.

"Aku tahu jika menolak tawaran dari keluarga Uchiha hanya karena berujung pada perselisihan dua keluarga mafia yang tidak akan berakhir. Tapi sejak awal memang itulah arti keberadaan Akatsuki. Kami tidak dilahirkan untuk tunduk kepada keluarga lain."

"Termasuk jika apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan aku akan berakhir begitu saja?"

Ia mendesis pelan. Heran karena bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mengatakan hal seperti demikian.

"Sejak awal memang tidak ada 'antara kau dan aku', Sasuke," geramnya. "Kau berbohong padaku. Kau membunuh Nagato. Kaupikir apa yang terjadi bisa merubah semuanya? Tidak. Semua sudah berakhir ketika kau membunuh Nagato. Kita berada di jalan yang berbeda. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan kilat aneh di manik hitam Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuh; berjalan cepat sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia tidak mengacuhkan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin keinginan untuk kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan menerima tawaran laki-laki itu. Tapi ia tahu hal tersebut tidak bisa dilakukannya. Ia masih merasakan kebencian atas luka yang ditorehkan Sasuke di dalam dirinya.

Dan kembalinya laki-laki itu hanya kembali membuat luka tersebut terbuka lebar—menganga sehingga sulit untuk ditutup kembali. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan datang ke tempat ini. Mungkin... mungkin setelah ini laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tidak lagi muncul di hadapannya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap walau di dalam benaknya, bisikan yang menyuarakan keraguan tidak henti-hentinya terdengar.

**End**

Mungkin ada yang kurang memuaskan, tapi ini hasil terbaik yang bisa saya berikan untuk Shrine Event~! Adakah yang mau berbaik hati meninggalkan review atau concrit? Karena sejujurnya, hanya 'numpang' nge-fave dan alert sama sekali tidak membawa pengaruh berarti bagi kemajuan menulis saya. D:


End file.
